The full moon hero: Okami
by Boshii
Summary: (i suck at summaries) What if the quirkless protagonist gained a quirk. a quirk that made everyone scared of him. the wolf never thought of that, though... pairings are OCxUraraka, and KiriMina
1. Night 1: Wolf Sighting

On one fateful day, a newborn in China was born with the capability to glow. This gift was known as a quirk. Since that day, kids ages 4-5 were given quirks. They kept growing until 80% of the world had these powers. Unfortunately, 20% were dubbed 'quirkless'. Normally, the story follows a young boy, who is quirkless, then obtains a quirk from the #1 hero. But what if the story changed? What if the boy was born with a quirk that made people dread him? Enter Izuku 'Deku' midoriya. His quirk? Werewolf, the warrior of the night.

"Kacchan! if you don't stop hurting him I'll... I'll... I'll stop you myself!" Izuku cried to his childhood companion.

"And how do you expect to do that? You're quirkless. there's no way you can compete with me!" The kid cried. With blond hair, blood-red eyes, and an explosive personality with the quirk to match, Katsuki 'kacchan'(as dubbed by Izuku) Bakugou responded. He and his two lackeys were in the process of beating a kid up. They didn't care because he couldn't fight back.

"I'll just fight you back!" Izuku cried. As if the words awakened something inside him, he changed. Fur started to grow from his body, shredding his clothes. When the transformation was done, his entire body was encased in silver-gray fur. Black padding coated his palms and soles of his feet, silver, two-inch white claws growing from every finger and toe. His usual green eyes were replaced with cat-like yellow ones. A single, tall, black thin oval was in the center. All of it was topped off with two black, cat-like ears. They were, like the rest of his body, covered in silver fur, and the centers were pink. Add on a wolf's nose and 3 whiskers on each cheek, and you have a pretty good description of he looks.

Izuku could only look at the bullies shocked faces. _'If this was a quirk, it would've shown up last year. Then again, some kids got their quirk around a month ago, so I shouldn't be surprised. Based on my look, I'm like a wolf but with cat-like whiskers, eyes, and ears. About that, where are my human ones? Ah, never mind, I'll need to see what I can do.'_

He thought as kacchan and the 2 lackeys ran at him.

By the end of the fight(, you couldn't really tell. The explosions didn't do much except burn some of the furs off, but they grew back after a second or two.) Izuku had learned many aspects of this new transformation quirk. 1. The whole look. 2. The fur, padding, and claws were strong. One swipe had caused a bleeding scratch on one of the lackey's arms. The fur and padding hardened against impact. One of the lackeys even said that it felt like punching steel. 3. His senses and speed were multiplied by at least 5 times. Izuku felt as if he could hear and see anything within 50 meters of him. He could also hear high frequencies that only dogs could (hence dogs being related to wolves.) hear, like dog whistles.

He also found weaknesses. The furs couldn't withstand extreme heat (that much was obvious from kacchan's explosions.) or cold. His hearing and eyes were so good that any shiny (and I mean silver, gold, or anything metallic and well-polished) thing or loud noise hurt. And, the most embarrassing one which he found out after going home, was that the furs destroyed his clothes, effectively leaving him on full display.

His mom immediately freaked out when seeing a humanoid-wolf-cat thing at her door, which immediately turned into tears of joy after Izuku turned back to normal, into rushing for clothes. Less than 2 minutes later, they were on there the way to the quirk doctor. All of Izuku's previous theories were proven correct. Albeit one change: when it was sunset, and if Izuku looked at the moon after sunset, he would change into his wolf form with no way to change back until sunrise. They decided to call his quirk werewolf. Unlike other transformation quirks, he could be in his wolf state as long as he wanted(thankfully, his family jewels were covered and hidden with his fur).

Then came dealing with kacchan. Surprisingly, kacchan said he would stop bullying Izuku on one term: if he could call him, instead of Deku, Ōkami, or Japanese for the wolf. And to also stop calling him kacchan(sorry, but the author calls you whatever I want.) Izuku gladly accepted.

_So there you have it! The first sighting of the full moon hero: okami!_

_This is my first attempt at making a BNHA fanfic, so I hope you like it! Depending on the reviews and views in total, I'll continue. But the first 5 chapters are happening whether you like it or not! (please like it.)_


	2. Night 2: Second appearance

8 years later…

"I would pass out these career tests, but… We all know that you wanna be Heros!" The homeroom teacher screamed. The whole class started showing off their quirks, save for Bakugou. Izuku couldn't really resist, so along with his newfound tail, and his right arm, he activated his quirk. He can now activate it in one limb, or all his body. His tail and cat ears are now permanent, with his human ears gone.

"Oi! Quit flapping your Gums! Me and Okami here are the only two with quirks suitable for heroes!" Bakugou cried. "Bakugou, please stop" was Izuku's reply. The Explosive teen and wolf sidekick were received with good and bad comments.

" _bakugou? Yeah, he'll get into UA, no contest."_

" _you're right! Okami, on the other hand, he may be smart enough, but that fur ain't gonna do anything in the practical!_

"_True that. Plus his quirk makes him look scary. You can't be a good hero if people _

_are scared of you."_

"Oi, so that's what you think! Okami's fur can stop a bullet and a knife. His quirk is the most versatile out of all of us, save for me. His only big weaknesses are extreme temperatures and silver. Other than that, he's invincible!" Bakugou defended his friend.

" Okay, settle down." The teacher stopped the madness.

Later, when Izuku was walking home, his ears picked up a liquid moving at fast speeds under a manhole. With no warning, a sludge monster popped out of it.

" _Okay, so if it's sludge, physical attacks won't work. I don't have time for a full body wolf, so charge it in my legs and jump backward!" _He thought. He jumped backward and did a back handspring to get more distance as the monster sends a sludge spear at him. Izuku then starts to run, but a tendril of slime holds him back by the ankle. The fur on his ankle instead of becoming flat on his body, like a bodysuit and hardening, something happens. It spikes up, hurting the slime monster.

"**FEAR NOT, YOUNG CITIZEN. WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" ** A muscular figure emerges from the hole. **"Texas…" ** the guy cocks his fist back. **"SMAAAASH!" **The punch scatters slime everywhere. Izuku then blacks out.

Slap slap slap slap slap s-. All might's next slap is cut short by the kid waking up. Apparently, getting hit by the wind of all might's punch can make you lose some memories.

Ten minutes later…

_So, I help him pick up the slime, grab his leg, land on a building, ask if I can be a hero with a quirk that others fear, find out idol's skeleton form, get the first question approved as in yes, and now blaming myself for letting the sludge go and capture bakugou. Not the best day._

Izuku now stares in horror and in full body mode as bakugou is choking in the sludge villain's body. _"No. I am not letting him die like this. I refuse!" _He runs, well, whatever you do on 4 legs at full speed,

To Bakugou.

"_Okami? _ Go! You'll kill yourself!" Bakugou shouts, trying in vain to save his green-haired friend. "_**I couldn't let you stand there and die! You looked like you needed help!" **_He cries as he rips Bakugou out of the sludge's grasp.

"You Bastard! I'll kill you for that!" The sludge then tries to impale them, but an arm blocks it.

"**I should practice what I preach! I will protect you! Detroit….**" All might cries.

"_**SMAAAASH!" **_ With one punch, he knocks out the villain and changes the _freaking_ weather!

On the other hand, both the kids were praised, while the kid wolf was scolded far more than the living grenade. Both find a way to leave.

_On the way home…_

"Thanks, Okami."

Izuku reeled in shock. This was the first time he had really heard him say sorry.

"It's nothing. I just did what a hero would do" _nailed it!_ He thinks.

Before anything else happens, all might bust through an ally.

"**I am he**-blargh!" He cries as he stops in front of the duo, transforming into skeleton might. Izuku then explains all might's injury, time limit, and secret skeleton form.

"Young midoriya, why did you rush in to save Bakugou?" Skeleton might inquire.

"It's what a hero would do." He replies.

You see, hero's move before they can think. Young man, you can become a hero. I deem you worthy of my quirk!" Skeleton might say. He then explains one for all, his quirk, and how it can be passed down. At first, Bakugou asks why he can't get it, to which all might responds saying midoriya would use it to the fuller potential. This causes Bakugou to say okay, and tell Izuku to take power.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Izuku replied.

"Okay meet me at dagobah beach, both of you at 5:00 am. I'll explain there." Skeleton might say. He then rushes off.

"Well, now I gotta beat you even more!" Bakugou explains. And thus, a new rivalry was born. The powers of Grenades versus the powers of wolves.

Though through the excitement, they failed to notice the gold eyes watching them.

Observing them.

Analyzing them.

_**This is the second chapter! First OC appearance! Please tell me what you think!**_


	3. Night 3: Fur Sample

"So… why are we here again?" Izuku demands. Izuku, Bakugou, and skeleton might are at dagobah beach, a trash inhabited beach. They first figured out that Izuku is stronger the darker it is, and the fuller the moon, the stronger and harder it is to control his werewolf state.

"We are going to strengthen you up to handle the backlash of one for all. If you get it right now, it will break your body. In the ten months till the entrance exams, I will strengthen you two up, teach you to fight, and help you study and make ideas for bakugou's hero costume." Skeleton might say. He then explains that since Izuku's fur regrows fast and he can stay in the form as long as he wants, he doesn't need a hero costume. They then start working to clean the beach. Bakugou is picking up sharp things to handle the recoil of his explosions, and Izuku is learning how to run on all fours with his new double-jointed legs while carrying things on his back so he can carry humans. Once that is done, they spar.

Also known as bakugou palm striking Izuku's fur and punching his palms while Izuku stands on broken glass. This helps Bakugou survive his recoil and Izuku's defense of his fur and pads. They are so engrossed in the training that they don't realize time is up.

"All right boy's, I have my new 'Aim to pass: American Dream Plan'! This plan will help you work out and make sure each of you is strong enough to pass into, what school do you want to get into?" Skeleton Might asks.

"U.A.," both the boys' answer. They are talking about the plan and refining it so much that they don't realize the face sneaking up behind them.

"Um, Excuse me, but I was wondering what are you doing" the person behind them questioned. What the trio saw was appalling.

The boy, around Bakugou's age, was wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt with normal jeans. What made them stare was the countless scars on his arms. Each of them was the exact same length as the others. The other thing was that his skin that was clear was gray. Completely gray. The only other defining traits were his black sclera, yellow pupils, gray hair, and beige horns. There was a girl behind him with the same eyes and horns but had pink skin and hair, as well as no scars.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Kemuri Ashido, and this is my Sister Mina. We wanted to ask what were you two doing."

"We're cleaning up the beach to get stronger for the U.A. exams," Izuku says. He also adds "My name is Izuku 'Okami' Midoriya. This is Katsuki…" "Bakugou," Katsuki adds. "And if you don't mind, this guy's a huge nerd. He records all quirks he can find, so what're your quirks?" he says as Izuku is already grabbing his notebook.

"Mine is Acid! Acid allows me to create corrosive liquid from my skin." Mina Says. "And mine is called smoke. It allows me to create smoke from the holes in my skin. That's why I have more than a few scars on my arm. I can also make it tangible, and turn into smoke." Each of them produces a little of their elements.

"Thanks. And since I know yours, mine is called a werewolf. I can turn into a werewolf, allowing me to heighten senses, speed, reflexes, agility, and strength." Izuku replies. "Mine is called Explosion. Explosion allows me to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from my palms and ignite it at will to create several explosions."

"Cool, can we see?!" Mina asks. After that, it's smooth sailing, unless you count izuku running from kemuri when he tried to pet him.

Time Skip No Jutsu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*izuku P.O.V.*

_It's been 5 months since we met Kemuri and Mina. they brought another kid named Kirishima. He's nice. Although I am pretty sure he likes mina. I can help him. Should be easy._

_We finished on the beach. Around 2 months ago, I got One For All. I don't wanna talk about it_

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Okami! Have fun healing?" Kacchan (i may not call him that to his face, but he's still kacchan.) asks.

"Don't talk about it." I swiftly remark. I broke my arm on my first punch. "But I've been working on something," I tell them.

"And?" skeleton might says. "Have you found a way to use one for all?".

"Yes, actually!" I respond. I Change into my wolf form and let out an ear-splitting howl. It's not helpful. It's my habit, and it puts people off. "Get ready," I warn them. "Berserk,". Silver lightning surrounds my fur, highlighting the muscles I have in my wolf form. My vision goes black, showing the heat signatures coming off my friends. I struggle to hold my wolf instinct in line. I finish out yelling: "MOON!"

_

_So, another OC comes. I wanted to use this quirk, but I didn't know how to implement it into the series. Having another Mina never hurt anyone, Right?_


	4. Night 4: Rumor Accepted

_AN: so, this is werewolf Izuku's full cowl. I wanted to combine these quirks, and I got this. This basically is izuku's last resort_

"What The CRAP IS THAT!" Kacchan Asks. "This is berserk moon. It consumes my energy but gives me a 2.5 times boost. It's like using 5% of the power I had in my first use. But I can't hold it for more than 20 seconds," like that, the lightning goes away. "I also can see the heat signatures of things. I need meat to recharge. I also kinda go berserk, and then I need to repress my wolf-like instincts." I say.

"Midoriya, you're saying 1% of One for all is a 0.5x boost?" Skeleton might ask. "Yeah," I reply. I then go behind a sand mound to get back to my human form.

"You all have 5 months till the exams. You will spar every day. Let's get you **ready!**" All might says, buffing up.

Time Skip No Jutsu!

I am on this crowded train for one reason: U.A. kacchan and i are getting ready for the exams. There's a lot of people trying, even though there quirks are weak. One guy can see all types of molecules, while another can control people if they get a blood sample. There are 4 people who I think could beat me: Kacchan, the Ashido twins, and Kirishima. The train, with a screech, comes to a halt. My friends and I walk out, ready to ace the exams!

And I stop moving and the ground moves up.

'_Okami, meet Floor-mi.'_

I stop moving, floating. I turn around, and there's a brown haired girl. Her eyes are also brown, and she has pink cheeks.

"Sorry for not asking if I can use my quirk on you. I thought it would be bad if you fall before the exam." The girl says.

"Hello!" I hear Mina say. "I'm Mina Ashido, and my falling friend here is Izuku Midoriya. The redhead here is Kirishima, the blond is Bakugou, and my twin here is Kemuri."

"Hi, I'm Ochako Uraraka!" The girl says as she realizes that we need to get to the building.

1 hour later…

"So, how do you think you did?" Uraraka and Mina ask us. "Okami and I Aced it. We've been studying since we were 5." Bakugou tells them. "Kacchan," I mutter under my breath.

"Who's Okami?" I here Uraraka ask. "It's my nickname," I tell her. "Why do they call you 'wolf'?" She asks. "It's because of my quirk, werewolf. It's exactly what it sounds like." I tell her as we walk into the exam room.

"_**HELLLLO! Can I get a YEEEAAAH?!"**___We hear when we get in. It's the pro hero Present Mic.

Silence covers the crowd as we go to our school organized seats.

"_**TOUGH CROWD, HUH?! NO MATTER, LETS GET STRAIGHT INTO THE RULES!" **_He yells.

He explains how there are 4 robots, & there are 1,2, & 3 pointers.

"Sir! There are 4 robots on this pamphlet! If this is a typo, it's a huge mistake on UA's reputation! And you, the one with the unkempt hair!" A boy who looks like he had a stick shoved up him when he was born yells. "If you think that you can talk with your friends, then get out! You're disturbing the rest of us!" The kid cries.

I snap. "So, the one who jumped up, and interrupted the teacher from explaining the test tells me to shut up? You're the one who needs to get yourself out of this exam room.!" I say to him, rather angry.

"Hold up you two, calm down! That 4th robot is a zero pointer. Think of it like a Thwomp in Mario. It can't be killed, so it's best to run from it!" He says, causing us to sit down.

We then get our cards. I have kemuri and Uraraka in mine.

When we get to the place, I see Uraraka nervously telling herself something. I decide to go to her, only to have a hand stop me.

" you cannot make another test taker nervous!" The upright kid says.

I decide this is the best time to do him what my quirk is. Fur breaks through my clothing, startling him. My clothes shred off, with people looking at my wolf form erupts.

I let out a blood-curdling howl, making everyone except kemuri and Uraraka nervous.

"START!" present mike tells. I bound forward, followed by kemuri and Uraraka. While present Mic tells the others to go, we are already past the rest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I rip into a 2 pointer, putting my right claws into the camera. While the 1 and 3 pointers are either too fast or have too much armor, but the 2-pointers are just right. I howl again and rip into any 2 pointers I see. To my side, I see kemuri using his smoke form to clog the robots systems. Uraraka is lifting the robots up, then dropping them Down, defeating them.

The overactive Guy has engines in his calves, and he's kicking the robots down.

" 2 minutes left! Kemuri, how many points do you have? I have 30." I tell him.

" my quirk is perfect for this, I have around 37 points." He tells. " they're looking for something other than points. They have cameras. They must be looking for how many people we save. I've saved around 2." He tells, showing off his new scars.

" around that number," I say. Just then, there is a rumbling. My feet turn to jelly.

We run from the street to 'Main Street', and we see a 50-foot tall robot. It's wide as the street, jet black treads destroying the debris. We start to run until…

"Ow…."

We whip our heads and see Uraraka trapped under some rocks.

"Kemuri! Turn into a platform!" I yell. He gets my drift, and he follows orders. I jump onto him, growling in frustration, yelling:

"BERSERK MOON!" I activate my move, jump from kem-platform, and headbutt the robot in its 8 shiny red cameras. The robot crumples, and blows up, a spectacular demonstration on what bakugou could do to you if he's mad.

That's the last thing I see before I feel pressure on my face, and black out.

I wake up, not knowing where I am. Then it hits me: the exam! I sit upright (how did I get in my room?) and see kemuri and the gang in my room.

"took you long enough! It's been 3 days!" Kacchan tells me. I gulp in fear. 'One. What the crap happened. Two. Why are the girls in my room!' I think. Like they read my mind the girls get out. "You gave yourself a concussion and knocked yourself out. The results come in a week," they tell me.

_**4 days later,**_

My mom rushes in my room, and screams: "IZUKUUUUUUUU! It's here!"

I take the disc and go to my room. Smoke trickles into the room, forming Kemuri.

"When the exam was over, all might told me that your disc has my results too." 

We open the disc, only to find that all might is teaching there. Long story short, i got 4th with 30 villian points and 40 rescue points. Kemuri tied with bakugou for 1st place! Now it's time to become heros.


	5. Day 5: Test sampled

I'm on this stupid train for 1 reason: U.A.

Sure it's a good reason, but when Mina gets a bit hyperactive, it's Hell. Literal Hell. we're on the fastest train, trying to make up for the time lost to us getting breakfast. All of the gang is here: Kacchan, Mina, Kiri, Kemu, and me. It looks a bit weird, but nothing's weirder that the face kacchan makes when he realizes that Kemuri beat him. It's so hilarious that Mina snaps a few photos.

(break)

We stand in front of the 30-foot-tall door of u.a. "Must be for people with gigafication quirks," I deadpan. "No sh#t Sherlock," the whole group says. We walk in to see-ah, sh#t- it's the blue hair strict kid. He's screaming at a raven-headed(don't ask. It's confusing 2 me too) kid to get his feet off the desk. Kacchan walks to the nearest desk and does the exact same thing.

"You! Get your feet off the table! You're blah blah blah-" I stop listening.

"Hey, it's You guys!" a voice says from behind. We turn to see Uraraka behind us with a giant smile plastered on her face. I turn and see Kemu's cheeks turn redder than a cherry. 'Yep, he likes her. Time to reconsider my choices.' I mentally assure myself."-ght, Okami? Okami?" Oh crap, I wasn't listening. Apparently, Uraraka was pointing to my cat ears. Before I can say something, I feel pressure on my tail. We turn around to see a man in a sleeping bag.

"_**GIANT CATERPILLAR!" **_ mina screams

"If you're here to make friends, then go to the general studies," a gravelly voice says.

"_**TALKING GIANT CATERPILLAR! CAN I MELT IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"**_ Mina keeps talking.

"You broke Mina. I'm guessing you're our teacher?" Kirishima says excitedly.

"Yes. Shouta Aizawa. Put these on and go to the field," he says while pulling out gym uniforms from his bag. Not gonna press the issue.

"What! A quirk assessment test?" Uraraka asks confused. "But what about orientation?"

"We don't do that in class 1-A. I have the freedom to do as I please. Midoriya-"

"Okami," I say

"Midoriya-" Aizawa sweat drops

"_Okami._" the group says.

"Midoriya-"

"It's freaking Okami, Get. It. Straight!" kacchan screams. Aizawa sighs.

"Okami. How fast could you run 50 metres?"

"Around 5 seconds. Why?"

"I want you and Ashido-Kemuri-to race"

Kemu's already up.

Hair bursts from my arm. My werewolf comes out, full body style, destroying the gym uniform. Kemu turns into his smoke-really gas, since it's not smoke-and gets ready.

3,2,1, go! I pedal the ground, keeping up with Kemu.

"_4.01 seconds!" _the robotic stopwatch says. "At this school, i test your limits. If you can't keep up, oh well."

I think who he is, then remember. "MINA, NO-"

"This looks like fun!" mina says

Aizawa has the biggest grin on his face. "You think this fun, huh? New rule: last place gets expelled."

We turn to mina, who's broken again

Aizawa then says, "So go beyond. Plus Ultra"


	6. Day 6 : 2nd sample

"Remember, there are 23 of you. One of you is getting expelled," Aizawa says. I turn and see 2 purple haired shiver. One has seirious eyebags(author[A.]yay for hero course shinso!), and another is around 1 ft tall. "Lets see how you size up, perv" i hear one of the girls say. Welp, he's getting expeld.

50-meter Dash

"What the H*ll do you mean I'm slower than ashy and okami!" Bakugou yells.

"Exactly what you said. You're slower then Kemuri and Mi-Okami."

"That thing's broken!"

Iida looks at us. "Is he always like this" i decide to mess with him.

"Eh, this is one of his better days"

Grip Strength

"Huh. uh, ? I think I broke it."

Aizawa looks at the crushed scale. He mutters "stupid problem child."

Standing Long Jump

Bakugou, Kemuri, Uraraka and I can easily cross it. Kirishima, being an idiot, thought hardening his skin would propel him forward. Lets say he dropped like a rock

Repeated Side Steps.

So, Bakugou, Kemuri, and the pervert had it easy. Bakugou used the recoil of his explosions to last longer than Kemuri, who used smoke walls, but the midget, well, he didnt stop. We had 3 other tests then,

"Bakugou. How far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa asks.

"Tch. 62 meters"

"Do it with your quirk," Aizawa directs as he tosses a ball to him.

"All right, lets add a little boom to this pitch," he sneers, cocking his arm back.

"_**DIEEEEEEEEE!**_" He yells as he blasts the ball forwards. He looks at Aizawa.

"705.2 meters"

Gasps are heard through out the class.

"Kemuri."

"684.8 meters"

"Uraraka, infinite"

"Kirishima, 111.1"

"Mina, 246.8"

"Okami. Your turn."

I walk up to the plate. Thinking to my self. I'm keeping beserk moon a secret till we have some combat.

"Well…" i say has i fire up 100% of one for all. "Lets do this."

The fur on my arm grows exponetionally, and gray lightning circles my arm. I throw, yelling out, "GREAT WOLF LAUNCH!"

"705.3"

Let's Go!

"So, your scores are here" Aizawa pulls up a hologram

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugou

Izuku Midoriya

Kemuri Ashido

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Hitoshi Shinso

Kinzoku Supai

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka jiro

Toru Hakegure

Minoru Mineta

"Nooooooo!"

_A.N. for those wondering, Izuku trained more on fighting than getting stronger since his wolf form helped comsensate. That's why his score is the same. Also, Kemuri means smoke, kinzoku means metal, and supai means spy (flashback to 2nd chapter)_

_Thanks for the support! Amp chapter 2 will be out soon!_


	7. Day 7: vultures

"Alright. Mineta, you're expelled from class 1-A. Your syllabus for 1-C is on your desk" Aizawa says.

The other purpled hair child asks"You said he would be expelled from U.A., oto-san". This catches my attention for a few seconds, although mina was more verbal in her surprise.

"He's your father!"

"One, I lied. We needed an extra student in 1-C since it has 19. Two, Hitoshi's adopted." Aizawa says.

Everyone falls except for Me, Bakugou, a Spiky haired girl, and a red/white-haired boy.

"It was obvious he was toying with us from the start." the girl states.

"YOU THINK!" the whole class screams in anguish.

The next day…

I'm walking to school alone. I had fallen asleep and bakugou didn't wake me up. the school gates seem bigger than normal, and it seems to be, moving? Wait a second, that's the invasive cameramen and microphone women known as the press. one team comes up to me.

"IS it true All might is teaching here?"

" back off before I eat you." that shut's them up fast.

I enter the school, and the classes start. unfortunately, the school has actual classes. thankfully, it's pretty easy. having Katsuki drill these things in my head helps.

_after lunch, directly before the hero class _

**"I AM," **the class hears before 5 figures enter the room.

**"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! ALONG WITH MY FOUR TEACHER ASSISTANTS!" **All might exclaims, followed by 3 3-rd years in-hero costumes.

**"THESE ARE LEMILLION, SUN-EATER, AND NEJIRE-CHAN!" **all might exclaims.

Wait for a second, those are U.A's big three.

Lemillion, quirk- permeation. Permeation grants Mirio the ability to phase his body through physical matter.

Mirio can choose to make one part of himself intangible or his entire body. This allows Mirio to smoothly maneuver through solid objects and effortlessly evade incoming attacks.

If Mirio fully activates Permeation, not only does his worn normal clothing fall off, but gravity will drag his body's mass through the ground as well. If he deactivates his Quirk while phasing through the ground or another solid object, Mirio is instantly repelled to the surface due to his own body mass being unable to overlap with any other preexisting mass.

Sun-eater, quirk-manifest. Manifest grants Tamaki the ability to enhance his limbs with the characteristics of anything he consumes. The user can manifest traits of any food they've eaten while it's still active within their digestive system. For example, if he eats Takoyaki, he can transform his fingers into octopus tentacles. If he eats a clam, he can harden his hands into a clamshell and etc. Multiple manifestations of different food are also possible.

Manifestation occurs only on command and any trait can be dismissed at will.

Nejire-chan, quirk-wave motion. Wave Motion grants Nejire the ability to convert her vitality into energy that she can discharge as blast waves.

Upon release, the energy converted from her stamina is unleashed as golden energy that travels in the form of a spiral.

The amount of vitality converted can be adjusted by Nejire at will.

**"VERY NICE ANALYSIS YOU HAVE, OKAMI!" **all might observes.

crap I said that out loud, didn't I.

"yes, yes you did," Kemuri says.

**"AS YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW, NOW STARTS THE HERO COURSE. BUT ALL HEROS,"** he says with a dramatic wave of his had as the wall opens up. 22 briefcases are lined up. **"MUST LOOK AWESOME WHILE DOING SO! THESE ARE YOU HERO COUSTUMES, AND WE SHALL MEET IN GROUNG BETA FOR OUR BATTLE TRAINING!"**

Today's going to be fun

__sorry about today's chapter being shorter, but with me getting my new computer, i have to go to school. the main reason was figuring out Supai's quirk(those who play breath of the wild may know what it will be), and the coustumes. i need ideas for shinso's and supai's coustumes. send me a pm if you have ideas!_

_also, the descriptions of the big three's quirks were provided my the mha wiki. go check it out!_


End file.
